


Bunnyxs and Ladybugs

by tigereyes45



Series: Lukanette Month 2019 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 4, F/M, First blush, Fluff, Lukanette September 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Luka and Marinette take their daughter on a playdate with Alix's.





	Bunnyxs and Ladybugs

Marinette was always blushing. So he shouldn’t have been surprised when Ruby blushes for the first time. Yet it was so adorable he couldn’t stop smiling for hours after. It was during a playdate with Alix’s daughter.

Marinette and Alix, on the other hand, were ecstatic. Luka wasn’t sure why they were. Maybe that was just something girls enjoyed. Speaking of crushes and blushes. Perhaps the first one was an initiation of sorts. He brushes off the ridiculous idea.

“Aw, she has her first crush!”

“It’s just a blush Marinette.”

“Oh shush, it’s a crush.”

“She’s two Marinette.”

“My kid not cool enough for yours Luka?” Alix asks lightly punching his shoulder. Luka laughs it off and offers Ruby and Trixie some flowers. Quickly Trixie spins around with hers as Ruby pulls out her pacifier to eat it. Marinette snatches the flowers away from them.

“There three and two Luka. Maybe flowers aren’t the best choice of toy.”

“Well, we are at a park. Little else for them to play with while they’re still so small.”

Alix jumps up as if she just had the most brilliant idea. The sun forms almost a perfect lightbulb above her head. “I got it!”

“Oh what dear Bunnyx?” Luka asks playfully clasping his hands together.

“Luka shut up!” Marinette hisses before looking around to see if anyone heard.

He catches her hand and pulls her close. He’s careful to crane her neck back slightly so she had to look up at him as his arm wraps around her back. “And here I thought I was the one who was suppose to hiss.” He presses a light kiss right under her ear. When he lets go her own face was a nice shade of ruby.

Alix was quick to pull Marinette up. She lifts the frozen seamstress as if she weighs no more then a bag of bread. She pouts like a child about to lose their favorite toy. Her chin rests comfortably against Mari’s shoulder.

“Hey, you can cut that out. Marinette is too sweet for you to try and pull that kind of crap with her. I mean come on, we’re in public!”

Luka lays back on his hands in the grass. He laughs as even their daughters hug Marinette’s legs. The sight before him was marvelous. It was as if a wall of humans now protected the magnificent Ladybug.

“Well, I’m outmatched.” He holds his hands up and pretends to be shaking. “You win.” He falls back and splays out in the grass.

Ruby cries out as Luka holds still. After a moment he could feel her poking his leg. When her small fists hit it he bites down on his lip and holds still. The hitting it soon given up on. Yet she wasn’t down yet. Luka risks opening one of his eyes slightly to see Marinette laughing and Ruby well Ruby was trying to run straight at his chest now. He moves his hands slowly in the grass. As soon as she gets close enough Luka sprouts up and catches her. He quickly stands up spinning Ruby in his arms.

She pacifier falls freely as she waves her hands through the air. She swings them faster and faster until Luka was sure she was trying to take off on her own. If she could sprout wings she would be soaring through the air all on her own. Luka slows down and pulls her in. He tickles her neck slightly and tucks her into his arms.

“Don’t go flying off on me yet Rubes.”

Marinette picks up her pacifier and taps Luka’s nose with it.

“She’s two Luka. You don’t have to worry about her flying away yet.”

He pulls Marinette into their little hug.

“Yuck.”

Marinette blush returns once more as Luka laughs. Ruby laughs along as well as she can. It quickly becomes high pitched screams trying to mimic laughter. Marinette steals her away. As they catch up to Alix she throws Ruby onto her shoulders. Slowly they leave Luka behind to play catch up. Quickly there are two Ladybugs and a couple of rabbits he has to chase after.


End file.
